The Useful Way of Using Empty Classrooms
by WritingWhatILikeToWrite
Summary: Flangst! Draco likes Harry but doesn't want get all soft and queer. Harry likes Draco but doesn't want to pretend.


"Hey Potter!" Draco's snarl echoed through one of the corridors on the fifth floor. Harry turned around, trying to act annoyed. "Hello Draco.." His face was somewhat scrunched up. "What do you want?" "You know exactly what I want." Draco answered with a playful smirk on his face. He wasn't really feeling anything for playing it safe. "Do I, Draco?" The mock which Harry tried to lie in his voice doesn't really work out that well because of his sudden nervousness. "Yes you do. Don't you remember last week, after Quidditch practice?" His smirk definitely got wider when he sees the effect his phrase has on Harry. Harry started to blush. "We had a great thing going on in that changing room." It caused exactly what he was aiming for. Harry's cheeks were flushed red and he was really trying to get some words out mouth, but it ended up like awkward mumbling. "I-I remember. Didn't think you would, though." Harry looked down at the floor and fumbled with the lace of his sweater. "Of course I remember, how could I forget?" Draco paused for a moment, the memory flowing vivid through his head. "But.. since we do, why don't you follow me to that empty classroom over there?" He threw his head back a little as if to point to one of the doors that came out on this corridor. Harry looked around, acting kinda stressed. There were some first years entering a classroom down the hall and he actually waited for them to _fully_ disappear behind the wooden door before he opened his mouth to speak again. "Fine," he almost hissed. "but we have to make sure nobody sees us." Draco felt himself getting a little annoyed at Harry's nervous behavior. "Yeah Yeah, stop complaining." He grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and pulls him inside the empty classroom, tired of waiting.

Once inside Harry finally smiled at him a little, the pretended hate washing off of him. "I-I'm kinda nervous." Draco gave him a soft, knowing look, telling him that he knows. He took Harry's hands assuringly and linked their fingers together. "Finally alone." Draco thought out loud. There was a bit of awe in his voice that he didn't really like from himself. He wanted this to stay as it had been last week, but with the warm feeling in his stomach he couldn't repress it. "I was really getting pissed off by your friends, you know." He tried to get back his bad-boy attitude. He'd liked that last time. "How they were lingering around you all the time." He forced a smirk after it, but immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look in Harry's eyes. "Can't help it, you know I can't. I've been wheeling around with Ron and Hermione since forever. I can't just ditch them." At those words, Harry grabbed hold of Draco's hands even tighter. He looked seriously hurt. Draco couldn't stand that face, because he looked so irresistible. He just wanted to kiss the boy in front of him so bad. "I know, honey. But there was never just a moment when I could, like, I dunno, just hold your hand.. or.." Draco looked down at Harry's lips for only a split second, but long enough for Harry to notice. "Do this." Finally, the distance between them was closed. Lips touching softly, lingering on the feeling of the other so close to them. Harry's hand ended up at the back of Draco's neck, pulling him even closer.

"You're hot. You know that?" Draco mumbles without breaking the kiss. The vibrations of his voice go straight up in the kiss and Harry lets out a soft moan. "I've wanted you so badly these past years." Harry answers and it took Draco a little by surprise. He had anticipated Harry would say days or something.. But years? "Never had the courage to tell you, though. Until the other day." Draco tries to laugh his confusion off. "A Gryffindor. No courage. Don't make me laugh." "Hey!" Harry starts. "You're not the one to speak. A Slytherin. I bet you're just so evil you stole my courage. But I think you could use a little more." At those words Harry grabs the bulge in Draco's pants. Draco's stomach twists up and he's arching forward into Harry's hand before he can stop himself. "Shit Harry." A loud moan escapes his mouth when he feels the friction Harry's thigh is giving him. "If someone hears us, we'll blame Peeves." Draco feels Harry's shaky laughter in his neck and it's sort of unreal. "Doesn't everybody?" Harry is still laughing into his jacket and Draco can't keep himself from sniffing up the scent from his soft hair. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful.

The mood changes, though, when Harry moves his hand for a second, probably because the angle was hurting his wrist. Draco's head falls back against the wall and he is breathless. "God. Why do your hands feel so good?" Harry moves again, on purpose this time, smirking up at him. "It's like magic, I swear." "You like that?" Harry's voice is a lot rougher than normal. "Yes. God yes." Draco's mind is fogged and he's thinking with his dick instead of his brains. "Please don't stop." Harry starts to move more franticly, his own hips bucking forward too. And suddenly it hits him. They have to stop this before they are doing things they will regret and nothing can be stopped anymore. He doesn't want to screw this up. "Shit Harry," he says a little shaky, "I think we should.. I think we should stop this." He tries to push himself away against Harry's shoulders. "I mean." His dick is complaining against everything he does. His hips are still moving forward, trying to get closer to Harry's hand again. "It's just." "Draco," Harry starts, taking a step back. "loosen up." Draco feels himself tensing up when Harry draws his wand. But Harry's eyes are still smiling and he's pointing the wand to the door, locking it. He puts the wand back in the pocket on the inside of his robe and brushes his lips against Draco's.

"How do you always manage to get things to go your way?" Draco says smiling and then kisses back. When they brake the kiss, Harry is smirking. "I guess I'm just smart, baby." "Is that so? You should be in Ravenclaw then, shouldn't you? Maybe my father would approve of you then." It is meant as a joke, but for some reason Harry manages to catch the hint of pain between the lines. "Hey," he says, taking Draco's face between his hands and looking into his eyes intensely. "The only approval I want, is yours, okay?" Something warm is swelling up in Draco's chest. And this time it doesn't have anything to do with his hormones. The truth with which Harry spoke those words was so sharp and clear. "You're beautiful. I love you." It is out of his mouth before he can even think about it. Those three words he had never said to anyone until now. And for some weird reason he doesn't even regret it. He really means it. He wanted Harry to be the first one to say this to. "Draco, I love you too!" The excitement in Harry's voice causes Draco to smile with the same broad smile as Harry does. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, little drops of tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I want to be with you, Harry." His walls break in an instance and he puts aside his bad-boy attitude. "I don't ever want to lose you." He hesitates only a little. "But what if, though." He keeps his face hidden in Harry's neck. "What if people start talking?" His voice is probably sounding a little upset, which usually causes him to stress about his reputation, but now.. No, now he stresses about it because he wonders if Harry might think of him as some sort of girl or something. "Nobody has to know if you really care." Harry sounds confused, like he doesn't get what the problem is. "But _I_ don't care what people say about us." "Harry, listen. I want people to know! I just don't what them to hate us for it.." Draco knows at least half of his former friend wouldn't be called friends anymore after they know about Harry and him. Harry narrows his eyebrows, looking a bit childish due to his stubbornness. "I don't care what people think about me. Or about us."

Draco isn't able to hold in the laughter that is rolling out of his mouth now. "No you never do." He has to catch his breath before he speaks on, still a bit weirded out because of the mental image his mind just gave him. "You can walk into Diagonalley in your underwear and still get the front paper because of your awesomeness." Harry laughs too, leaning their foreheads together and looking deep into Draco's eyes. "Well.." He smirks a little bit evil and there's something inside Draco that is totally into this evil side of Harry, but he manages to push his.. urges.. away and speaks again. Serious. "Me on the other hand.. Well.." He swallows. "Everybody in this school hates me. Even some of the Slytherins." Draco really wants to look down, because the look in Harry's eyes shoot fire. It's kind of scary. "They have no right to!" Harry's arms strain next to his body, hands clenched into fists. "You are just amazing. No matter what anybody says."

"I'm not Harry. I've been a total asshole the last few years. I've been.. no.. I've acted like that since ever I can remember. I don't know how to be any different, Harry, but I.. I have this feeling that whenever I'm with you, I'm a.. that you make me a better person in some ways. I just.. I still can't believe that you've picked me out of that line of hundreds of people waiting for you." He sees Harry thinking. It is silent for a few seconds before Harry gulps in some air and responds, his voice sincere and slow. "The only one I saw, was you, Draco." He tips Draco's chin up to look in his eyes again. "Out of those fake, lying scumbags or whores," his mouth twitches a little, "I saw you because I knew I needed you, and wanted you. I wasn't any more sure. I knew you were different and I saw that." He pauses only a couple of seconds, just enough for Draco to realize the truth behind the whole situation. His mind is short circuited. He can't think strait or form any logical sentences in his head. "I love you, Draco. I don't know how many times I can say that. But I will, as many times as I nee-" Draco's unconsciousness takes over, silencing Harry with a soft, lingering kiss. A muffled sound escapes between their lips. After a few seconds of just standing together like this, Harry folds his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him into a warm hug. The comfortable silence lingers on for a moment until Draco's whisper breaks it. "Thank you Harry, for letting me be who I really am." They just share the silence for what seems like an eternity, neither of them bothering to move.


End file.
